


[all战]漩涡24&25

by mengwangduan



Category: mengwangduan
Genre: 道具play/群P/虐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengwangduan/pseuds/mengwangduan





	[all战]漩涡24&25

23  
萧湛到现在都记得那天天气不是很好，整个天空乌云密布，看不见太阳，阴沉沉的。要下雨不下雨的样子。他原来是很喜欢下雨天的那种忧郁感觉，可单单那一天，他觉得莫名烦躁。似乎预示着有什么不好的事情会发生。  
不知是刮了什么西北风，龙竟然想起来为他旗下出道两三年的小糊团出新专辑，并且开演唱会。还想着让他们九个人参与制作，带上自己个人风格。合作的事基本上都谈好了，萧湛是最后被告知的。  
但是这个好消息才知道没几天，公司紧接着就把刚刚结束狼殿下行程的萧湛招了回来。萧湛一个人忙里忙外的两头跑，回来后才知道公司有部自制剧需要他参演。他看了剧本制作，发现是一部注水剧，公司压力下无可奈何的答应接了戏，仍旧被公司强制推了许多商演。  
回来的时间，他都是和其他人一起住在北京的宿舍里，只是那段时间他的队友似乎异常繁忙，他很多时间都是一个人独处。  
又过了一段时间，戏也杀青了，公司仍旧你要给他安排工作的意思。被公司打压惯了不足为奇，萧湛想着给自己找点事干干。然后玖接到消息说一部大IP电影的主题曲拟邀x玖，需要吃一顿饭谈合作。  
那一天萧湛是被龙的助理小刘开车单独送过来的。他刚开始是想等小伍他们一起的。被助理说着自己正好有时间，什么等会一起来车也坐不下的一些说辞给说服了。  
他性子温和，在小事上很难起争执，很多时候会选择妥协。  
萧湛刚下车，助理刘就开车走了。萧湛眼看着人生地不熟的还有点不安心，远远看见不远处的经纪人大哥，才稍微放心。  
“哥，其他人呢？”萧湛走近才问道。  
听说要谈合作吃饭，却没想到接到电话赶过来的时候，只有自己一个人。自己已经迟到快快一个小时了，其他队友都还没出现。  
经纪人大哥笑得很奇怪，就像带着假面一样不真实，“还没到吧，我们先进去！”萧湛也很奇怪，经纪人大哥和龙关系好，从来看他不顺眼，很少对他有笑脸。  
萧湛有些警惕，环顾了四周，人迹罕至，应该是一个很偏僻酒店。司机刘送他来的时候就绕了好几圈才进来的。要不是远远的看见经济人大哥，他都不太敢进来。  
就算是秘密合作也不用来这种地方。他转念一想，产生了一些可怕的念头，但是他极力说服自己否决这些不可能的想法。  
“我发微信在群里，也没人回我，哥，小伍他们拍摄还没结束么？阿粤也是，我记得他没有行程在宿舍啊？怎么也不回我电话？“萧湛在车上的时候就在联系他们，没有一个联系上的。他本来是想调头回去的，被助理刘呵斥住了。  
萧湛心里有一连串的疑问。但是说出口的经纪人都没有正面回答他。“等他们到了，你在问原因，我们先进去，菜都上好一会儿了！”  
萧湛觉得极其不对劲，但是他又不敢明说。现在不过才五点，这种业务合作一般都要到七八点开始吧。现在菜上那么早是什么意思，而且自己作为第一个到的她还那么着急。这种感觉就像一切是为他准备的，别人来不来不重要。  
“哥？”萧湛歪着脑袋，一脸疑惑。试探性的叫了一声。  
大哥没有给他多余的表情“走吧，走吧，你先上去，我在这儿等着他们？”  
对于经纪人不同寻常的反应，萧湛基本上断定了这是一场鸿门宴“我想起小伍让我带的什么文件落下了，我先回去取一下，马上来！”他想着借口脱身，虽然这并不容易。  
“这不是事，我替去吧！”  
“哥，我自己去。你不用管我，很快的，一会儿正好和小伍他们一起！”萧湛真的掉以轻心了，就算是助理小刘，还是经纪人大哥，他也不该什么都不考虑就这么过来了。毕竟都不是交心的朋友。  
“萧湛！”萧湛刚要离开，经纪人叫住他。  
“怎么了？”  
经纪人收起了赔笑的脸，带着一种居高临下的蔑视，就那么望着萧湛，萧湛只觉得毛骨悚然。  
只听经纪人幽幽开口“我相信你很聪明，应该已经看出来了，我就不瞒你，今天晚上你恐怕回不去了！”  
萧湛微微皱眉，意识到事情的不妙，此刻他已经被几个身材高大魁梧的保镖团团围住。   
“这是什么意思？”萧湛现在是四面楚歌，无处逃脱。  
经纪人大哥讥笑道“有个投资人看上你了，让你陪他一晚上！”  
萧湛简直不敢相信，他们已经这么无法无天了，把自己骗到这里，强迫交易，这已经是绑架的范畴了。  
“我不是和你们说我不会参与这些交易！”虽然萧湛知道与这个疯子说什么都没用，但是他现在除了说话什么也做不了。  
只见经纪人点燃一支烟，悠闲自得的吸了一口“一晚上而已，况且你是男的。”吐出的烟雾喷在面前萧湛的脸上，存心呛他，让他咳嗽不止。  
萧湛被呛出眼泪，“我拒绝！”眼泪晕染的双眸好像是含情脉脉看着你的闺中娇娘，尤其是他眼尾红红的，风情万种，很是迷人，经纪人有那么一瞬间动容，只可惜只有一瞬间，他并不喜欢男人。  
“我并不是再问你！”他现在的盛气凌人的语气才是平日里对萧湛的态度。基本上和龙一样，武断专横，极其不好相与。  
萧湛想着退后几步，却被两个黑衣人一把拦住，退路可是被严严实实堵住了，“你们什么意思，要强迫我，这是犯法的！”  
经纪人见他不识趣的模样，也不高兴继续抽烟了，掐了烟头，摆摆手“萧湛你乖一点！明天我来接你！”   
“去你MD！”萧湛趁人不备，用力推开旁边的两个人撒腿就跑。  
经纪人叹了一口气，看着两三个黑衣人几步就追上他，一把将他按倒在地，他走近抓住萧湛的头发，迫使他抬头看着自己，看着萧湛脸上压抑着隐忍的怒火，他竟然笑了。  
美丽的萧湛再怎么有刺，还不是成了束手无策，待宰的羔羊。  
“我都和你说了，乖一点，他们可都不是怜香惜玉的人！”经纪人大哥玩味似的拍了拍萧湛的脸，“到时候，你再这么闹，可别怪我没提醒你啊！你被玩死都没有人管！”  
“放开我！我要解约！我不干了！！放开我！”萧湛奋力的挣扎在强壮的黑衣人手下不值一提。  
经纪人大哥反问“你有钱还违约金吗？”  
“没有就没有，我就是去坐牢，也好过在你们手下打工！”  
萧湛现在只想尽快脱身，那些其他事都抛诸脑后根本管不了。可是被精心设计了的他，怎么可能被轻易放过。  
“哼，你们把他带走吧！”经纪人话音刚落，黑衣人就架起萧湛进了酒店。  
“放开！放开！！”萧湛的声音渐渐小了下来。或许是走远了，或许是被那个坏心眼的打了。  
经纪人没有回头，等车到了就上了车。

24

“龙这又塞了谁过来？这个什么来头？还让他手下最得意的经纪人亲自送过来！”  
真皮沙发上坐着一个中年男人，他吸完最后一口烟，将烟头掐灭在烟灰缸里。就开始了解今晚的游戏对象。  
“王总，是个叫萧湛的小子！脾气野的很，又不听话的，他们合伙才骗过来的。”  
小弟头目阿四在男人面前一脸舔狗模样。  
也不怪他卑躬屈膝，这是王XX，全世界身价好几千亿的首富，有权有势，黑白通吃。平时也是什么不干，吃喝玩乐，尤其就爱玩明星，男女不忌。  
不过一般有地位有姿色的明星是不愿意跟他，他本人是有一点变态，更有一些尺度过大的恶趣味，这一点在整个娱乐圈也几乎人尽皆知，一般人不到万不得已都不会和他玩。  
虽然和他一个晚上，他能满足你所有用钱可以解决的任何事。无论是黑红翻身洗白，控制媒体风向言论，亦或是捏造事实，买通媒体通稿弄垮谁，他都能搞定。  
不过他眼光也是高的很，他这几年游走在娱乐圈挑挑拣拣一些看的过去的，各个类型和花样他都尝试了，时间久了他也觉得无趣。便换了花样，找一些愿意配合的明星，让他手下的一些小弟虐待。他就在一旁欣赏那些人痛苦的表情，还录制视频。  
这种恶心的玩法，就算给座金山银山，没有多少人会同意的，更何况，像他这种喜新厌旧的，隔三差五就要换个目标。他就开始和一些企业的黑心老板合作。比如某龙。  
王总一听微微皱眉“哦？不是自愿的？”  
某龙给他送来的也好几个了，他拒绝过，也接受过，这不愿意的还是第一个。为了减少不必要的麻烦，他还是选择那些愿意听话的。  
“是啊，闹好一会儿也没消停！被几个脾气暴的打了一顿老实多了！”  
阿四去看过被关在房间里的萧湛，知道萧湛被打的时候又兴奋又生气，兴奋在施虐欲望被挑起了，生气在不是自己给他造成的伤害。不过好在那些大块头有点眼力见，打的时候没怎么打脸。那副纯情的脸蛋虽然挣扎时免不了受些伤，但还是看的过去的。  
”多大？”  
王总来了兴趣，虽然这次接受的匆忙，很多细节都没有向某龙问清楚，不过就算不愿意，他也不打算退货。他已经好几个月没有玩游戏了，一来是他眼光挑剔，这也看不上，那也看不上。二来是上头打的严，他怕那些恶俗的手段惹事。  
久而久之，就搁置了。正好某龙送过来了，想也没想就答应了。  
“二十六！虽然是有点大了，不过长得是真的美！”阿四特别中意萧湛，回想起萧湛趴在地上伤痕累累的模样，嘴角挂彩的伤口在他白皙的皮肤上就是一抹耀眼的殷红，那是一种蛊惑人心的颜色，让人不由自主的想要触碰。  
想到这里他有点情动，声音也跟着沙哑起来”光是看着他那张脸，就能让人有反应！”  
“嘁，没出息东西，那批货呢？”王总见怪不怪了，这些色欲熏心的人他没一个看上眼的，主要是他们趣味契合，一起玩得开心。  
“新货，早上刚送来，正好晚上试一试！对了，我还为了今晚又添了不少用得着的东西！”  
阿四说着打开黑皮箱子，里面除了一些针管药剂，还有不少尺度大的情趣用品。阿四身后几个人你看着我，我看着你，笑得很有内涵。  
“老板，这只是一部分，等会带他去我准备好的房间，里面应有尽有！”  
他早前和某龙通过气了，他在萧湛出道的时候就关注了他，这样的男孩，他做梦都像尝一遍滋味。这件事之所以成了，他私下也算是推波助澜。  
“你倒是机灵，准备得这么充分，是惦记了几天了！”  
王总好歹也是个商业巨头，他这点小心思王总心知肚明，觉得无伤大雅才不动声色。况且他也挺想看看这次能被阿四弄出多少惊喜。  
“老板，托您的福啊！”  
抱大腿总会有用处的，这不，几年里最大的梦想就要成真了不是！  
阿四就算中意萧湛，也知道形势不允许他独占，他老板爱看什么，他就只能做什么，想了想就转身对后面的小弟说道“龙总和王总让我好好教训这个不听话的小员工，你们都知道这么做吧！”  
“知道，知道，四哥你放心吧！”小弟们连声应和。  
王总心情还不错，突然问道“我看你还找了不少新来的人！群P，你口味挺重！”  
阿四知道他指的必然不是自己身后的几个人，因为自己早就联系了倒是一起混的好兄弟过来，里面不少是外国人。  
“老大，你这话说的，不都是兄弟，一起乐呵！”他回答的时候还有点忐忑，因为里面外国人比较多，日本，韩国，泰国，美国等等，不知道他老大会不会有所介意。  
果不其然，王总臭骂他一顿“别跟我贫，那些人让他看看就行了，别没脑子一起玩了！就是送过来一个晚上，又没卖给我们！弄死了你来负责吗！”  
王总的确怪想看的，但是这么多不同国籍在一起做违法的事，事情败露的时候很难兜得住。  
“好好好，老大我就让他们看着，绝对不让他们动！”阿四觉得有点可惜，毕竟外国人开放，很会玩。  
另一边，萧湛一开始就被红色口衔堵住嘴，发不出一点声音。接着被人强制拖拽到一个大房间里，被毫不怜惜的扔在唯一的一张大床上，几个人粗暴的扯下他身上的外套，扒光他身上所有的衣物，给他换上一件轻薄的大号白色衬衫，衬衫不长不短正好够遮住他腿间难以启齿的地方。  
接着那些人在床边上的柜子里找出一个精致漂亮的银色手铐，然后萧湛双手被精致的银色手铐拷在床头的杆子上。  
此间几个手上纹有黑色纹身的大块头给他喂了不知名的药。萧湛是拒绝的，被抽了几个耳光，才强制喝下去的。  
“唔…啊唔…！”不久之后，萧湛就感觉身体的所有关键部位瘙痒难耐，尤其是腿间的私密部位，酥麻麻的。他敌不过身体的反应，开始在床上磨蹭来缓解酥痒的感觉。口中没来及吞咽的口水源源不断流出。  
“这就SAO起来了，挺快嘛！！”  
阿四一过来就看见这般迷人又诱惑的景象。  
在阿四眼神的示意下，两个大块头开始抚摸萧湛身上的各个敏感部位。  
萧湛下半身的感受极为强烈，紧夹着大腿忍耐着被强制勾起的欲望。却被阿四一把扯开，另两个人分别固定萧湛光洁的大腿在两边，萧湛只能保持着大腿大张着，暴露的下身面对阿四的所有猥琐的眼神。  
“别…别碰我…滚…滚开！”萧湛一遍喘息着，一边说道。因为药效的关系，萧湛的声音软绵绵的，还带着一些撒娇的小尾音，阿四一下子精虫上脑，差点就一泻千里。不由感慨到萧湛真是一个妖精，差点让他在众人面前丢脸。  
“小SAO货！”  
他作为惩罚，恶意的揉搓肖的RU TOU直到它变成鲜艳欲滴红色。  
萧湛抑制不住的叫唤“啊啊啊！别…别…不要！！！”  
这时候有人问阿四“老大，我们是按老规矩带到审讯室用道具玩，还是怎么样？”  
本来阿四他们喜欢用道具折磨人的，极少亲自上阵玩弄男人。而今天大家都不约而同产生了一个心理，或许在调教之前，可以亲自品尝一下滋味。  
“我们先爽，爽够了，才带这个小美人见见世面。”阿四也一样觉得这次是捡到宝了，冰冷道具并不能尽兴，得自己真枪实弹来一炮。  
阿四猥琐的揉捏着萧湛PG，附在萧湛耳边笑得很有内涵“今天，让你这里满满的，饱饱的！”  
“啊啊啊！！！”萧湛被几个人翻过来换了一个姿势，趴跪在床上高抬着PG。  
阿四亲自出手，大力拍打着他的PG，“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
“真绝了，妖，太妖了，这小子！”  
“CAO，我YING了！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”一掌又一掌，知道两瓣浑圆变成了熟透的苹果。萧湛因为疼痛和奇异的苏爽折磨到失去理智，放声呻吟。  
“润滑剂拿来！老子给他开苞！”  
打够了就拿起早就准备好的润滑，对准萧湛的穴口挤了半瓶。朝着小穴伸进两个手指一进一出，模拟XING JIAO九浅一深的大力抽插着。“我可是你第一个男人！“  
萧湛竟然觉得舒服，无法控制的浪叫起来“啊～啊～！”语气也完全变味了。  
“他M 的 ，太SAO了！忍不了！”阿四也没有兴致再继续扩张，抽出手指褪下裤子，扶起欲望对准萧湛的JU HUA就进攻。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
萧湛狭窄的穴口哪里受得了这种刺激，肉壁剧烈收缩，阿四就被卡在半路不能动了。  
“放松！”阿四被夹的难受，啪啪直打萧湛PG。“给老子放松一点！”  
“好痛！出去，啊啊！！！出去！别…”萧湛痛苦的晃动着身体，就算有药力加持，这也是萧湛的第一次，对于异物的排斥还是很明显的。  
“M的，看我不CAO死你！”  
阿四见萧湛没有放松的迹象，一个心急大力挺身捅了进去，萧湛大张着嘴，痛苦到发不出声音。无法下咽的口水打湿透了床单。  
在一旁围观的四五个人碍于老大没有允许，只能在一旁看着这场活春宫。虽然下身早就涨硬，也只能忍耐。  
阿四彻底进入以后就顺畅多了，几次下来萧湛也适应了，随着阿四的节奏摇摆腰肢。“啊～啊～！”  
阿四精神过于旺盛，期间还和他手下四五个人轮换，一起持续了将近四个小时的暴力侵犯，萧湛已经一点力气都没有了。  
“别…别做了…我…好累！”萧湛已经奄奄一息了，因为药力的原因不能昏迷，才一直保持清醒。但是他真的太累了。只可惜并没有理他累不累。在他身上肆意驰骋的魔鬼只知道发泄自己的欲望。  
在这几个人都完全尽兴之后，已经过去六个小时了。这场持久战里萧湛一刻也没休息过，现在他连说话的力气都没有了。好不容易可以在床上安静的躺一会儿，不远处那几个人却在窸窸窣窣讨论着什么，吵得他头疼。  
然而萧湛此时并不知道这并不是结束，接下来的一切才是真正的噩梦。  
  
25

当萧湛再一次醒来的时候，已经不是原来的房间了。现在的这间屋子没有窗户，只有一扇沉闷的黑色铁门，加上摇曳的昏黄灯光，初步判断是一个普通的地下室。可是也不普通，毕竟这屋子里三面墙上挂满了稀奇古怪的不知名工具。  
萧湛醒来后的除了有后穴的痛感，就是心里的恐惧和慌乱感，他明明被六个陌生男人折磨了将近六个小时。可这一切并不是结束，现在的他四肢已经被完全禁锢在一个机械坐台上。身上未着寸缕，光洁的皮肤暴露在空气中。  
他现在的嘴没有被堵上，但是这四面不透风的墙，想必上喊什么都没有用的。他挣扎一番就已经心如死灰了。  
什么时候才能结束？为什么还不肯放过他？  
一个人的时间并没有维持太久，很快阿四就带着他那几个好兄弟进来了。还是刚刚那几个，只不过人少了几个。连上阿四就算四个人。  
他们要干什么？萧湛是一个成年人，多少还是懂有些变态会有奇怪的恶趣味。这个屋子里陈设的东西就足以证明接下来的遭遇。  
“滚开！别过来！”看着他们慢慢逼近，萧湛几乎疯狂的想要退后，可是他什么都做不了。  
“小BIAO 砸，休息时间结束了！该继续游戏了！”那声音萦绕在萧湛耳边就像魔鬼的最终审判一样。“今晚绝对是最难忘的一夜！”  
“我们绝对不会让你失望的！”阿四觉得眼睛湿漉漉的萧湛很可爱，心里软化了许多。露出的这个笑容还算善良，像他这样的恶霸从来都是异常凶狠的，加上他们这些人还有些许暴力倾向，对待一切的游戏对象从来都是当畜牲，哪里会给他们好脸色。  
虽然在萧湛眼里阿四还是面目狰狞的魔鬼模样。萧湛几乎绝望，他不知道该期盼什么，无法想象谁会带他脱离苦海。  
他们互相交换眼神，其中一个人拿来了一条黑色的软鞭子对着萧湛张开着的大腿内侧嫩肉有一下没一下的的抽打，鞭子也许是特殊材质的，抽起来痛感不是很强烈，就是充血的酸胀感比较明显。萧湛被抽到最后竟然抑制不住呻吟起来“唔…啊～”  
他也不知道为什么，明明抽的是大腿，两个RU TOU竟然开始痒痒的，酸酸麻麻的难受极了。不仅如此下面那个隐晦的小穴也起了反应。他现在满脑子都是谁来替他抠一抠那个瘙痒难耐的地方。  
不过还算有一点清醒，他脑海里一直在和欲望作斗争，他还是不敢相信受虐待也能产生快感。他不知道的是在他昏迷期间身上几个敏感的关键部位就已经被人注射过药剂。这些反应都是药物驱使。  
明明还没有正式开始，萧湛你已经叫得动情，也不知道他脸上欲仙欲死的表情有多么勾人，几乎在场所有人都YING了。  
还想再看到他更多痛苦和美丽的表情。这是大家不约而同的想法。  
接着有一个人准备付诸实践了，兴冲冲的拿来了一个尺寸大的离奇的假YANG JU。被阿四厉声呵斥住“你疯了吗？他能吞的下？”  
阿四自制力比其他几个人都好一点，其他人完全被萧湛YIN DANG的美色冲昏头脑，行事毫无规则，一股脑竟然拿了一个这里最极限的尺寸道具。扩张等等一系列前戏都还没有进行，突然拿个最极限的东西是疯了吗？在阿四的责骂下，他们才恢复理智，刚刚兴奋过头了。  
“堵住他！”小弟理解阿四的意思，挑选了一个极细银制的小棒子对着萧湛下半身的欲望慢慢插进去。  
萧湛感受到一阵剧烈的疼痛，哀嚎一声“啊啊啊！”他现在因为药效太过动情，不用多久就会想释放欲望。阿四知道这一点，哪里会放过他。  
一番折腾，小棒子被完全插进去了，外面只留出一个圆形的部分方便取出来。  
萧湛因为下身太过疼痛和难受，红红眼尾含着泪珠，看起来可怜极了。但是这并不会引起人们的怜悯之情，那过分的美只会加重人们的施虐欲。  
“啊～唔啊～”  
接着两个人分别轻轻弹他因为动情而红艳艳的RU TOU，然后大力揉捏，萧湛一阵酥麻。没等他产生多少感觉的时候，接着两个人开始拉扯他的RU TOU，力气大得几乎要把TU TOU拽下来。  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”他叫得凄惨，来不及下咽口水止不住往外流。  
好疼，一点都不舒服，萧湛浑身颤抖，这是非人的待遇。  
揉搓到一定程度，乳夹就上场了。是金色的，看起来有点份量。“啊啊！”夹在了萧湛红肿泛紫的RU TOU上，还在乳夹的尾部挂上了两个沉甸甸的钢球。这下两个RU TOU仍然保受折磨，被沉重的小钢球坠的下垂。  
“好痛！别…别这样！”  
没有人在意他的想法，一个人轻轻拍了拍到的脸蛋笑道“呵，这就受不住了，这才刚刚开始！”  
接着萧湛双腿被挂上铁链，被铁链另一端连接的机器缓缓拉起拉开。他两条腿被极限的向他自己身前拉直到的小穴完完全全暴露在大家面前。  
萧湛的小穴现在是红肿的，六个小时的折磨让他现在还无法完全闭合，在萧湛急促的呼吸下，小穴也跟着紧张，一张一合的似乎是在邀请别人进入。  
“这SAO货，真T娘的美！”有人已经忍不住，在他旁边看着他就开始LU起欲望。三两下就有了要SHE的感觉，两个人在释放的瞬间恶意的对着萧湛的脸蛋，将浓稠的白浊液体喷的萧湛满脸都是。  
萧湛就算已经意乱情迷，但是还是觉得这些腥臭的液体恶心至极。  
后来下面又被挤进了润滑剂，阿四拿了一个中等大小的电动棒顺利插了进去，开启了开关之后，萧湛就要开始受苦了。“啊-啊-啊-啊啊啊～啊-啊-啊啊啊啊！”萧湛之所以反应这么激烈，是因为电动棒被阿四开到最大档。  
肉壁被道具和电击双重加击，萧湛又痛又爽，兴奋度在那一刻飙到极限，舒服得几乎昏死去。他大张着嘴，毫无顾忌的纵情呻吟，口水止不住也无所谓。  
慢慢的他下身的欲望也开始起反应里，只见插着棒子的YIN JING缓缓抬头。  
“让我SHE，我要SHE…求求你们…让我SHE，啊啊啊！”萧湛哭喊着。被束缚欲望的感觉太令他难受了。  
“BIAO砸，现在还不到时间！”阿四恶意的弹了弹萧湛肿胀的下体。引来他身体剧烈的颤抖。  
他快速抽出电棒，接过旁边人递过来的宛如女人拳头大小黑色的圆球，他冷眼扫过去“这么大？会废了的！老大吩咐的话没听见吗？他就一个晚上，还得还回去！”  
旁边人只好悻悻的换了一个中等橘子大小的圆球，抹上一些润滑递给阿四。阿四将圆球对着萧湛张合的穴口用力塞。  
“好大，不要，不要！”萧湛感受到了异物的侵入，带着哭腔在求饶。  
阿四一把用劲塞了进去，笑道“能吃下的，这种程度。”  
接着又拿了一颗差不多的圆球接着塞，不一会儿萧湛的小穴里已经被塞了三个这样的圆球。萧湛感觉肠道肿胀极了，被塞得满满的。  
阿四看萧湛的表情知道他大概适应了异物的存在，就开始拍打他的屁股，呵斥道“吐出来！一个个吐出来！”  
萧湛做排泄状用力挤压体内的圆球，可是圆球真的很大，进去容易出来难。他用了半天劲也吐不出一个。眼看阿四还在用力拍打，萧湛痛哭道“不行，出不来！我做不到！”  
“快，快吐出来！”阿四拍了一会儿，就开始撕扯萧湛下体的NANG DAI，惹来他一阵惊呼“再不吐出来，我就剪了你这边！”  
他在恐吓萧湛，但是神志不清的萧湛相信了。  
用力排泄了好一会儿终于吐出了一颗圆球。接着后面几颗就顺利多了。  
圆球都排泄出来后，后穴根本无法闭合，那球状的圆洞一伸一缩，仿佛在引诱人继续去探索。萧湛太累了，不停的喘息。  
但是一刻千金，没有人浪费时间给他休息。  
趁着穴的大小，他们索性塞了两根中等大小的假YANG JU。这种情况下，萧湛可以没有痛苦的感觉就吞进去。  
终于他们想起了给萧湛的RU TOU解放了，接触束缚的RU TOU又紫又黑，完全是被凌虐到极点的模样。再然后他们好心的解放下体的束缚，小棒子抽出来的瞬间，萧湛就SHE了出来。  
“啊啊啊～啊啊啊～”仿佛获得新生一般，那种好像灵魂被剥离的欲仙欲死。萧湛动情忘我的呻吟。  
“天快亮了，哥！”  
“嗯…”阿四皱眉，他显然觉得时间过得太快了，还有好多事都没有做完。整个晚上因为他们太过贪心想自己享用一番，留给老本行的时间少之又少。  
“要不直接用吧，没时间了！”  
阿四知道他指的是先前拿的那个巨型YANG JU，那种极致扩张他自己也想看。他沉思了一会儿点点头，但是也没有立即同意塞进去。反而说道“灌满这个CHOU BIAO ZI，再塞！”  
兄弟们立刻会意，褪下裤子。阿四先抽出穴里的两根道具，将自己肿大的欲望插了进去，还没抽插几下就开始SHE，他们刚刚憋的太久了，这下滚烫的JINGYE源源不断的喷射进去，萧湛先开始还能接受，但是接着换人有换人，接连不断大量的JINGYE射进他的穴里。  
他们轮换的速度快的惊人，一滴都没流出来，全数被灌进去，可以看到萧湛的小腹已经微微涨起来，他痛苦的摇头“好涨，别，别SHE了！”  
可是灌JING还在继续，四个人轮换了三四次，萧湛的小腹已经股涨的明显。在阿四最后一发结束的时候，另外一个人拿来了最开始的巨型YANGJU接班。  
萧湛恐惧的望着这个恐怖的东西，拼命的摇头。眼睁睁的看着它被一点点的塞进自己的后穴，“啊啊啊啊啊！”被塞到后面粗壮的部分，萧湛发出凄厉的惨叫。“不要，不要，放过我吧！啊啊啊啊！”  
没有人在意他的哀求，YANGJUA被残忍的推进去。后穴外只留了道具黑色的底座。这时候萧湛被解开所有的束缚扔在地上。他现在只能弯着腰躺在地上一动不能动。  
两个人扶着萧湛坐起身来，底座在人重量的压力下，里面的根茎被压的根深。“啊啊啊！”  
阿四拍打萧湛鼓起的小腹，甚至恶意按压。萧湛扯着嗓子惨叫“啊啊啊！”  
…  
后来经纪人如约过来接萧湛的时候，就看见一副这样惨绝人寰的场景。萧湛有气无力的侧趴在地上，赤裸的身体全是鞭打的红痕混着不知名的白色液体，下半身PI GU还高高翘起，张大到极限的菊花源源不断的流出白浊腥臭的液体。  
他走近几步，发现萧湛的大腿还在颤抖，已经红紫的XING QI断断续续流着金黄色的液体。  
他失禁了。  
经纪人是看不惯萧湛的，龙找他和他商量的时候，他还高兴终于可以治一治组合里最不听话的小东西了。现在一看，好像是有那么一些过分了。  
反正根据交易昨天晚上都有摄像头记录好了，后面他们简单剪辑制作也会给自己发一份，他就拿着手机随便拍了几张照片，又录制一小段视频给龙发过去来报告任务完成。  
简单收拾清洗一番就拿来阿四准备好的白色床单将萧湛包裹起来，他收拾过程中，看见昏迷的萧湛眼睛挂着泪珠，又看见他脸上还未干涸的泪痕，忍不住摸了摸他的脸道“这就是不听话的下场！”  
之后一把抱起萧湛走出去，慢慢放进车的后座就开车回去了。


End file.
